powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Juken Gattai GekiTohja
"Gekiwaza: Beast-Fist Fusion! GekiTohja, burning up!" The''' Beast-Fist Giant Geki Tohja''' (獣拳巨人ゲキトージャ, Jūken Kyojin Geki Tōja) is the combination of three rangers' spirits as GekiBeasts. It combines once all three GekiBeasts. It is quite agile and can handle various types of hand-to-hand combat. It lacks any blast weapons but utilizes upper-body or lower body spin-attacks as finishers. It's most common formation is with the GekiTiger as it's upper and lower body and the GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar as legs. The tails of the three main GekiBeasts form the weapons. Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf "Gekiwaza: Beast-Fist Armament! GekiTohja Wolf, burning up!" * Components: GekiTiger, GekiJaguar, and GekiWolf On occasion, the GekiWolf serves as an alternate leg and provides an alternate finishing attack as well. GekiViolet can summon his own GekiTiger and GekiJaguar and create his own combination, piloted solely by him. * Height: 52 m * Width: 32 m * Weight: 2100 tons * Speed: 600 km/h GekiBeasts The animal-themed mecha of the Gekirangers are called the GekiBeasts (ゲキビースト, GekiBīsuto). The personal GekiBeasts are basically aura projections of the Gekirangers' Geki, made physical through the "Twice-Twice Clone Fist" Gekiwaza. But once one of them masters a certain fighting style, the Gekirangers could summon a GekiBeast modeled after their training with the "Come-Come Beast" Gekiwaza. GekiTiger See also: Tiger Animal Spirit The GekiTiger is the GekiRed's GekiBeast. It solidifies into a mecha and forms the torso, head and arms of the GekiTohja. It's spirit is usually summoned during skirmishes to battle the Rinshi, as opposed to the others which are used to battle giant beasts. Glowing with red enrgy, it usually charges at opponents once summoned and tugs at them rather mercilessly with its bites or tackles them with sheer force. GekiRed summons his Jungle Beast by saying "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiTiger!" GekiCheetah See also: Cheetah Animal Spirit The GekiCheetah is GekiYellow's GekiBeast. It solidifies into a mecha and forms the left leg of the GekiTohja on most occasions. GekiYellow summons her GekiBeast by saying "Gekiwaza: Twice-Twice Clone Fist! GekiCheetah!" GekiJaguar See also: Jaguar Animal Spirit The GekiJaguar is GekiBlue's GekiBeast. It solidifies into a mecha and forms the right leg of the GekiTohja. When released it usually does front flips and spins to attack its opponents. Beast-Fist Armament Using various techniques learned by the GekiRanger themselves, they can summon new GekiBeasts, each with the power to raise the GekiTohja's attack level. *With GekiElephant, GekiTohja can become GekiElephantTohja. *With GekiBat, GekiTohja can become GekiBatTohja. *With GekiShark, GekiTohja can become GekiSharkTohja. *With RinLion and RinChameleon, GekiTohja can become GekiRinTohja. *By replacing GekiCheetah with GekiWolf, GekiTohja can become GekiTohja Wolf. *By combining with Beast-Fist God SaiDain, GekiTiger can become SaiDaiGekiTohja, with GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, and GekiWolf running alongside the formation. It can further combine with the RinBeasts to form SaiDaiGekiRinTohja. GekiTohja Gekiwaza * : GekiTohja's upper body spins 360 degrees delivering numerous consecutive hits to the enemy. * : GekiTohja's lower body spins rapidly delivering a double corkscrew kick from above. * : GekiTohja's lower body spins around rapidly while one leg is extended as if it was figure skating. * : GekiTohja utilizes rapid changes among its Beast-Fist armaments and uses all three signature attacks in tandem. ;GekiElephanTohja * : GekiElephanTohja spins its upper body rapidly, striking the opponent with the EleHammer repeatedly. This Gekiwaza, according to Bae, is said to be powerful enough to smash the Moon. ;GekiBatTohja * : GekiBatTohja spins its upper body rapidly, creating a whirlwind that immobilizes the oppoent before landing the death blow with two slashes from the war fan-like wings. * : GekiBatTohja slashes the opponent with its wing fans in mid-air. ;GekiSharkTohja * : GekiSharkTohja spins quickly while it glides towards the target, the spinning blades slashing through the enemy. Bae calls this a . ;GekiTohja Wolf * : GekiTohja Wolf utilizes a kick attack, sending the boomerang blade on its foot at the enemy. ;GekiBatTohja Wolf * : A drill-spin kick attack with both legs. ;GekiRinTohja * : GekiRinTohja uses a spin-slash attack with the . * : A blast of Confrontation Ki from RinLion's mouth. * : An attack using RinChameleon's tongue. ;GekiRinTohja Wolf * : GekiRinTohja Wolf uses a combination of and . Also See *Jungle Pride Megazord *Wolf Pride Megazord